Guns and Lances
by Xiglette
Summary: 1sentence► A ballad of bullets and blades. [ Xaldin x Xigbar ]


**#01 – Comfort**

It was just memories, and past memories were useless to a Nobody, but Xigbar kept them so he'd remember one thing: Blowheart.

**#02 – Kiss**

The lancer's silky lips pressed against the sniper's saccharine ones, tasting him.

**#03 – Soft**

Xaldin was drifting; lost in thought, flashbacks coming back and fourth, before he felt a pair of familiar arms wrapping around him, and a kiss to add to that.

**#04 – Pain**

It was always like this; they knew it was just an equivalent exchange, pain for pleasure and pleasure for pain.

**#05 – Potatoes**

Cooking wasn't his specialty, and neither was knife carving; Braig had to ask a few tips from the lancer, who knew all to well how to carve with a sharp object.

**#06 – Rain**

It was storming in the forest, and Braig hated the cold; Dilan was a big man who gave the sniper warmth whenever they came in contact.

**#07 – Chocolate**

Rumors of chocolate fingers between the Superior and Freeshooter – Xaldin just simply _had_ to try Xigbar's.

**#08 – Happiness**

When they first kiss, Dilan's smile appeared.

**#09 – Telephone**

"Just call me when you miss me like crazy, alright, Dilan?"

**#10 – Ears**

Xaldin didn't need to go out to look him; he just listened to the wind and waited.

**#11 – Name**

His name was Xigbar, but the lancer decided to call him by something else that roamed around in his mind – _Braig_.

**#12 – Sensual**

Throughout bickering, taunting and blood, there were always stolen moments between the two.

**#13 – Death**

It was Dilan no more; it was Xaldin, the Whirlwind Lancer, and Xigbar knew he was in for total damnation for his passing.

**#14 – Sex**

Love was once a keyfactor; now it's simply lust they had during their nights together.

**#15 – Touch**

The lancer ran his hand down the marred scar, wondering what caused such a wonderful painting; his questioning was ironic, thought Freeshooter.

**#16 – Weakness**

It took one snap of his fingers to freeze Xaldin in place, but it only took his words to change Xigbar's mind.

**#17 – Tears**

It was a fight that caused Braig not to just loose one topaz eye, but to have crimson waterfalls flowing down his face.

**#18 – Speed**

Lances were Xaldin's forte, but warping kisses were Xigbar's.

**#19 – Wind**

Xaldin had a fanged grin on his face as he made a small hand gesture, the gales pushing Xigbar towards his seated form.

**#20 – Freedom**

Dilan watched the Hawk fly high in the air; Xaldin watched Xigbar strip himself of his clothes on the ceiling.

**#21 – Life**

They were side by side in their non-existence, so it didn't matter if they gained their hearts back.

**#22 – Jealousy**

It was all for manipulations purposes, but Xigbar couldn't help but threaten them when Xaldin kissed six out of the seven princesses.

**#23 – Hands**

"THAT DOESN'T GO T---- _Nnn_…"

**#24 – Taste**

The lancer ran his tongue up Braig's neck before sucking on it.

**#25 – Devotion**

To follow his superior, or to keep his lover; a decision that turned Braig into Xigbar.

**#26 – Forever**

"Ah, but _Braig_… No matter where you go, I will always stay by your side…"

**#27 – Blood**

Xaldin bit down on the sniper's skin until he tasted the charcoal-black elixir on his tongue.

**#28 – Sickness**

Dilan placed a damp heated towel on Braig's burning forehead, knowing that even a man like the gunsman can be frail at times.

**#29 – Melody**

"When you scream my name… It's absolutely astounding, Xigbar…"

**#30 – Star**

Dilan taught Braig a few things about reading the sky, but he would still love to be his Northern Star.

**#31 – Home**

"There is no true place for a Nobody… so come to me, _Braig_… Let me be your armor…"

**#32 – Confusion**

Dilan raised a brow as he heard Braig complain about dirt and shrub.

**#33 – Fear**

Xigbar was scared of nothing, and Xaldin was there as his witness.

**#34 – Lightning/Thunder**

When Larxene and Xigbar had a friendly spar, Xaldin simply chuckled when he saw Freeshooter's hair crisp and break with a single touch of his hand.

**#35 – Bonds**

Both Nobodies never learned the truth on why they just… needed each other.

**#36 – Market**

When Braig left to sell a few things in town, Dilan would wait patiently by a warm fire.

**#37 – Technology**

Living in the wilderness, Dilan stuck to traditional things; he made Braig adapt to it.

**#38 – Gift**

It was Braig's promise gone wrong: the awakening of the Whirlwind Lancer.

**#39 – Smile**

Xigbar knew there was a difference between them; Dilan rarely gave a smile, but Xaldin always had a wicked grin on his face.

**#40 – Innocence**

It was all fine until the lancer grew a sadistic side, which made Xigbar frown.

**#41 – Completion**

Their hearts would be the final piece of the missing puzzle; a puzzle that was their emotions.

**#42 – Clouds**

Xaldin's axe-like sideburns were like soft nimbus clouds in the sky; Xigbar couldn't help but nuzzle against it during the night.

**#43 – Sky**

There was no cabin; all Braig and Dilan had as a blanket was the night sky and each other.

**#44 – Heaven**

Their bickers and taunting were simply Nirvana to Xaldin, and Xigbar knew that.

**#45 – Hell**

They've been through Hell and worse together, loosing their hearts to the darkness.

**#46 – Sun**

Braig expected rays of sunlight shining down, but he saw something better; he saw a pair of sapphire eyes.

**#47 – Moon**

Whenever Saïx stepped near Kingdom Hearts, Xigbar dragged Xaldin out the castle before the berserker decided to have two Nobodies for dinner.

**#48 – Waves**

Cold wind came in several waves, but he was what kept Xaldin warm during the evening.

**#49 – Hair**

Silver and ebony strands laced with raven-black tresses everytime the Freeshooter gave Xaldin a gravity-defying one.

**#50 – Supernova**

His golden sight became a blur as he was driven over the edge, climaxing in pure bliss when the lancer's stiff member thrusted in and out of him.

* * *

**Note;** A challenge set for 1sentence.

KH © Disney + Square-Enix.


End file.
